star_wars_the_force_unleashed_iifandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Vader
''Darth Vader '''is the main antagonist of the ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II. A Lord of the Sith and the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military, 'Lord Vader '''is the Emperor's feared apprentice, ruling the Galactic Empire in his Master's place and enforcing it's laws. Secretly however, Darth Vader plans on usurping the Emperor, however he keeps this to himself. He has trained an apprentice to hunt down the surviving Jedi Knights and the hidden Rebel leaders that pose a threat to the Empire, for if he wishes to take control of the government he needs to finish it's enemies first before overthrowing Darth Sidious. After the betrayal and death of Galen Marek, the Sith Lord attempts to clone his former assassin to aid him in destroying the Rebel Alliance. History Backstory from the prequel In ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, Darth Vader has taken his own secret apprentice so as to use him in hunting down surviving Jedi Knights. "Starkiller" is initially loyal to the Sith Lord and successfully completes his missions. After a confrontation with former Jedi General Rahm Kota, he returns to Vader, however, the Emperor suddenly appears and is ourtraged at his enforcer's betrayal. Furious, Darth Sidious orders his disgraced apprentice to kill Starkiller so as to prove with whom his allegiance lied. Without hesitation, Darth Vader turns on the assassin and seemingly kills him, pleasing his Master and assuring him of his loyalty. Secretly, he nurses the fallen Starkiller back to health and sends him to gather the rebels, claiming that they were using them as a distraction for the Emperor. When he learns of the Rebel Alliance's whereabouts, the Dark Lord attacks the base and reveals that he had been using his former apprentice so as to find the insurgent leaders and eliminate them. He indeed planned to overthrow his Master, but not with Starkiller at his side. After he captures the rebels, Darth Vader brings them to a Death Star in construction, where Darth Sidious is waiting. Despite the efforts of the Royal Guards and Shadow Guards, Galen Marek - the true personna of Starkiller - enters the incomplete battle station and gets to the throne room, where he duels with the two Sith Lords. While the rebel leaders use the distraction to escape, the confrontation ends with the Jedi Knight's demise. In secret, Darth Vader uses the body of the deceased Galen Marek to make Starkiller clones that would either become his apprentices or be sent to hunt down any threats to the Empire. The Force Unleashed II Arrival in Tipoca City After landing his TIE Advanced x1 on Kamino, Darth Vader is seen entering Tipoca City, as Imperial Stormtroopers gather to greet his arrival. Shortly after, he arrives in a training room, where it is revealed that he had kept a clone of Galen Marek, whom he similarly dubbed "Starkiller". The Dark Lord expressed favour towards him as the subject had succeeded in his test. However, once the clone started to tell him of his visions of Marek's past, he became angry and retorted that they were "memories of a dead man" that "wil fade". Vader tells Starkiller that once his training is complete, the clone is to go to Cato Neimoidia and publicly execute former Jedi General, Rebel Commander and Marek's mentor. After failing to destroy a training droid that took the form of the original apprentice's love interest, Juno Eclipse, the Dark Lord revealed that since he failed, Starkiller was of no use to him. After experiencing a memory of Marek being impaled, Starkiller was outraged and escaped after throwing Force-lightning at the Sith Lord. Darth Vader makes an attempt at pursuing Starkiller, but the clone steals his TIE Advanced and goes to Cato Neimoidia in order to free the imprisoned Rahm Kota. Enlisting Boba Fett's assistance After Starkiller and Rahm Kota escaped Tarko-Se Arena on Cato Neimoidia, Darth Vader hired the bounty hunter Boba Fett to track down Juno Eclipse, for the Sith Lord knew that the clone would come to rescue her, thus drawing him into a trap. When the Mandalorian-armored mercernary comments that he would need at least a squad of Stormtroopers to ensure success, the Imperial warlord presents the best troops his Empire had to offer: Terror units. Secretly, Darth Vader had also tasked Fett's partner Xasha with retrieving genetic templates from him to be used in beginning to produce Clone Stormtroopers for the Imperial Military. Confronting Starkiller After having Juno Eclipse brought captive on Kamino, Darth Vader confronts Starkiller in the factories of Tipoca City. As the duel progresses, his former apprentice comes to easily overpower the Sith Lord and eventually defeats him. Following this, Darth Vader is captured by the rebels and set to be sent on trial to face punishment for his war crimes on the rebel base on Dantooine. Starkiller enters the room where his former Master is kept and claims that he has broken the Sith Lord's hold on him. As the clone prepares to exit the room, Darth Vader breaks the silence and tells his failed apprentice that as long as Juno lived, he would always have a means to control him. Databank entry Personal Correspondence of Lieutenant Firmus Piett (intercepted): I know I should pe pleased at my recent promotion, but given that many of my superiors have been mercilessly choked to death by the invisible hand of Lord Vader, I remain only cautiously optimistic. Lord Vader's obssession with the Rebels grows each day, and his secret project on Kamino is drawing vast resources from the Imperial Fleet. Already we have lost an Imperial Star Destroyer and several of the new terror units. Most recently, Lord Vader executed several Officers in assembly because of their failure to prevent the escape of his most prized subject. As I rise in rank, I come closer to Lord Vader and his utter lack of tolerance to failure. With any luck, my request to be transferred to the Coruscant Defensive Fleet will be approved before I am granted any more promotions.Category:Galactic Empire Category:Sith Category:Imperial Military Category:Imperial Army Category:Sith Lords Category:Dark Side Category:Force-sensitive Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Imperial Navy Category:Main Characters